1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photography and more specifically to a photographic backdrop with stand, which includes a support structure that may be disassembled and collapsed into short lengths for storage in a small bag.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous photographic backdrops assemblies in the art. Many of the photographic backdrop assemblies are collapsible or may be disassembled for storage and transportation. However, the photographic backdrop assemblies in the art collapse or disassemble into fairly large elements.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a photographic backdrop with stand, which includes a support frame that may be disassembled and collapsed into short lengths and stored in a small bag with a folded backdrop.